Fin del juego
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Seto Kaiba decide desactivar todos los discos de duelo de Ciudad Domino, decepcionado por no ser capaz de derrotar a Yami. Las consecuencias no se hacen esperar, y tanto Yami como sus amigos se verán en serias dificultades al no poder usar las cartas como tan bien saben. Oneshot.


**Fin del juego**

En la sede principal de la Corporación Kaiba se encontraba Seto, dueño, presidente, amo y señor de la compañía. El susodicho estaba en su oficina y con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Sentía que su vida estaba vacía, carente de emociones. Y la culpa de todo la tenía una persona en particular.

No era capaz de entender por qué jamás conseguía derrotar al faraón. Al menos ese desgraciado de cabello picudo podría ponérsela fácil para que gane alguna vez, pero no. Jamás tenía esa delicadeza. Únicamente acompañaba a Seto el amargo recuerdo de cómo fue que le había ganado por única vez. Si no lo hubiese hecho así, con toda seguridad habría ganado el faraón. No es como si Seto lo fuera a intentar otra vez. Tenía su orgullo, y aquella vez lo hizo por Mokuba. Las decepciones no hacían sino venir a él, en fila, como si a aquel deprimente sentimiento le hiciera gracia estarlo atormentando constantemente. Sus dedos tamborileaban distraidamente en su escritorio, y el propio Seto no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Seto? ¿Quieres que traiga un jugo?

Seto regresa de ese mundo imaginario en que se había encontrado. Se da cuenta finalmente que su hermano Mokuba estaba frente a él, esperando a que reaccionara a sus llamados. Suspira pesadamente y se levanta de su asiento para dirigir su mirada a la gran panorámica que ofrecía el enorme ventanal que no daba espacio a la pared en ese rincón.

─ Este es el fin, Mokuba.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, hermano?

─ Me refiero a que ya no tiene sentido seguir intentando esto. Se acabó, Mokuba. Lo mejor es que abandone completamente el mundo de los duelos y dedique a la empresa a alguna otra rama.

─ ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien, hermano? ─ dice Mokuba bastante preocupado.

─ No lo estoy, Mokuba. Definitivamente no lo estoy, y por eso es que te digo estas cosas. A partir de ahora, el duelo de monstruos ha muerto para mí ─ Seto hunde su rostro entre sus manos, y Mokuba se horroriza al ver la mirada que salía de aquellos ojos ─. La Corporación Kaiba no volverá a tener nada que ver con el duelo de monstruos, o al menos no mientras yo esté aquí. Es hora de poner fin al juego.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Seto? ─ dice Mokuba empezando a entrar en pánico ─ No puedes hacer eso. Si tú amas los duelos, y también hay mucha gente que se verá afectada si acabamos con los duelos.

─ Lo siento, pero esto se acabó ─ Seto se levanta y se dirige a la puerta ─. Simplemente no puedo más. Ya me cansé de perder siempre con la misma persona.

Mokuba no necesitó oír nada más para saber a quién se refería su hermano, y con gran tristeza lo ve irse de allí. Ya en ese momento sabía que cosas bastante terribles iban a acontecer a partir de esa simple decisión de renuncia.

* * *

 **Ciudad Domino**

En apenas cuestión de días las cosas empezaron a ir mal, y con cada hora que pasaba todo iba a peor. La gente que tan acostumbrada estaba a los duelos estaban completamente atónitos cuendo vieron que sus discos de duelo ya no estaban funcionando, y que las cartas tampoco estaban surgiendo los monstruos de duelo. Los torneos locales y escolares rápidamente se pospusieron y hasta se cancelaron cuando se supo que la Corporación Kaiba ya no iba a prestar ningún soporte al duelo, e Ilusiones Industriales poco y nada podía hacer para paliar la situación.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, entre los afectados más importantes de esta situación se encontraba nada menos que Yugi Mutou, y que él y su otro yo ya no podían usar el disco de duelos para salvar el día, y es que había surgido un nuevo villano que amenazaba con hacerle daño a todos sus compañeros de escuela.

─ ¡Yugi, sálvanos! ─ ruega Tea.

─ Ni Yugi ni nadie será capaz de salvarte ─ dice el villano con una sonrisa maligna ─. Ahora que ya no hay duelos en esta ciudad, reclamaré mi derecho como soberano absoluto de este lugar.

─ ¡No permitiré que sigas haciendo esto! ─ dice Yugi con seriedad, y todos se alegran de ver que llegó para salvar el día.

─ Oblígame, chiquillo. Sin tus trampas locas ni tu susodicho corazón de las cartas, no hay nada ni nadie que impida tener el control de la escuela gracias al poder oscuro que poseo.

─ El poder de la oscuridad no se controla, sino que es él quien controla a las personas ─ responde Yugi sin perder la postura ─. Si no tienes pensado detenerte, pues no me queda que tomar cartas en el asunto ─ en ese momento su rompecabezas del milenio empieza a brillar, y al grito de "YuGiOh", surge Yami para entrar en acción.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ─ dice el villano extrañado.

─ Si los discos de duelo no funcionan, pues no me queda otra alternativa que recurrir a una táctica a la que no recurro desde la temporada cero ─ Yami saca su baraja y se la muestra a su enemigo ─. Vamos a enfrentarnos bajo los siguientes términos: Cada uno de nosotros sacará una carta y la va a mostrar. El que tenga al monstruo con el ataque o la defensa más altos ganará, y las cartas mágicas y de trampa contarán como monstruos de ataque y defensa de 0.

─ Suena interesante. Acepto el reto.

Todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban emocionados de ver que Yami Yugi iba a recurrir a sus legendarias trampas locas para nuevamente salvar el día, pero el propio Yami se pone bastante nervioso. Realmente llevaba mucho tiempo sin utilizar aquel truco, y en ese momento empieza a sudar al pensar que posiblemente haya perdido destreza haciendo aquello. Pero ya el reto estaba lanzado y aceptado, por lo que no había vuelta atrás, y ambos sacan una carta. El villano sonríe divertido al ver que había sacado al Cráneo Convocado, muestra la carta y espera a que Yami mostrara la carta que robó, que resultó ser su Mago Oscuro. Había resultado en un empate, y todos suspiran emocionados al ver que habría una ronda más, pero por su parte Yami aprieta los dientes, notando que realmente había perdido práctica con sus trampas locas.

En la segunda ronda sacaron al Hechizo del Dragón y a la Tortuga Catapulta. Otro empate. Luego era el Elfo Místico y el Soldado Gigante de Piedra. Tercer empate. Yami estaba sudando mares. Realmente se había acostumbrado demasiado al duelo de monstruos que había impuesto Seto, y sin el duelo entre sus posibilidades, pues andaba un poco perdido y no estaba enfocando correctamente sus poderes. Ambos enemigos tuvieron que extender esa extraña competencia hasta la décima carta, cuando Yami saca a Berfomet y su enemigo a Sangan. Había conseguido ganar, y todos los estudiantes estaban a mar de emocionados, pero para Yami estuvo bastante cerca de perder. Tenía que hablar con Seto, y con urgencia.

* * *

 **Corporación Kaiba**

Mokuba se encontraba dando instrucciones a los gerentes para los cambios operativos que su hermano había exigido. No le gustaba para nada estar haciendo esas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Seto era quien mandaba, después de todo.

En ese momento llegan Yugi, Joey, Tea y Tristán, todos obviamente preocupados, y especialmente Joey llegaba con una cara de furia absoluta (aunque fácilmente se le podría confundir con su cara de rikura). Mokuba no necesitó preguntarles para saber que venían bastante molestos por culpa de su hermano, y sinceramente no podía culparlos por ello.

─ ¿Dónde está el fantoche de tu hermano, que le voy a decir un par de cosas? ─ es el saludo de Joey.

─ Hola también para ustedes ─ dice Mokuba con nerviosismo ─. Mi hermano se encuentra en su oficina ¿Quieren que le diga que recibe visitas?

─ ¿Y darle la oportunidad para que se escape? Que buen chiste ─ dice Joey sin sonreír en lo más mínimo.

─ Vamos a darle la lección de su vida ─ dice esta vez Tristán ─. Se arrepentirá de haberle quitado a la ciudad entera sus duelos.

─ Vamos, que Yugi y Joey son siempre los únicos que dan la cara a la hora de un duelo ─ rebate Mokuba, poniendo en ridículo a Tristán.

─ Sentimos haber entrado de este modo tan intenso, pero es que Kaiba ha hecho algo realmente muy grave ─ ahora Tea toma el relevo ─. Un montón de personajes peligrosos están empezando a salir hasta de debajo de las piedras, y ahora a Yugi le está costando mucho más enfrentarlos si no tiene el duelo de monstruos como opción para ello.

─ Lo comprendo, y sinceramente lo siento mucho, pero mi hermano dijo que esa era su última palabra ─ argumenta Mokuba con tristeza ─. Créanme que intenté razonar con él, pero parece que no va a cambiar de opinión, por lo que los duelos han llegado a su fin en Ciudad Domino.

─ En ese caso déjame ir hasta su oficina para hablar con él ─ Yugi da un paso al frente, decidido ─. Puede que Kaiba haya hecho esto porque su orgullo se encuentre herido, pero yo haré que entre en razón. Confía en mí, Mokuba.

─ Por supuesto. No me imagino a nadie mejor para que lo haga ─ responde Mokuba, ahora más esperanzado ─. En ese caso le diré a seguridad que te permita el paso, pero no avisaré a mi hermano para que no lo tome a mal antes de tiempo. Buena suerte, Yugi.

Yugi asiente y e dirige al ascensor, y sus amigos se le quedan mirando, esperando a que las cosas saliesen bien.

* * *

 **Oficina de Seto**

El flamante presidente de la gran Corporación Kaiba estaba revisando una enorme cantidad de papeles, tratando de no pensar más en el duelo de monstruos, cuando de pronto irrumpe aquella persona, la que menos deseaba ver en todo el mundo.

─ ¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta? ─ dice Seto con tono duro.

─ He venido para hablar contigo, Kaiba, y vas a tener que escucharme ─ Yugi no se dejaba amedrentar por el recibimiento seco de Seto ─. Al haber acabado con los duelos, Ciudad Domino se ha convertido en un caos. La maldad se ha desatado, no hay otra manera de mantenerla a raya que en un duelo, y por eso exijo que reestablezcas el funcionamiento de los discos de duelo.

─ Eso no va a ser posible ─ es la respuesta de Seto ─. Ya he dicho mi última palabra, así que vete por donde entraste si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

─ ¿Acaso no te importa la ciudad en caos? ¿Qué hay de todas las personas que van a sufrir a manos de quienes estén controlados por la oscuridad?

─ Ese no es mi problema. Si quieren duelos, pues que vayan a Ilusiones Industriales o a alguna otra compañía que se dedique a fabricar discos de duelo para que les habilite los sistemas holográficos.

─ Pero Kaiba...

─ ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

En ese momento a Yugi no le quedaba otra alternativa, por lo que usó el poder de su rompecabezas para convertirse en Yami, a ver si de ese modo conseguía hacer entender a Seto.

─ Escúchame, Kaiba. No tengo idea de qué fue lo que te pasó para que ya no tengas motivación para los duelos, pero esto que estás haciendo es una grandísima locura, y por ello debe parar ahora mismo.

─ Lo único que se acabó es la vocación de mi compañía por los duelos. No me molestes más, "Rey de los duelos".

─ Con que es eso ─ Yami sabía por dónde golpear para hacer que Kaiba confiese ─. Pues déjame decirte que jamás me derrotarás con esa actitud. Esa no es la actitud de un verdadero duelista.

─ ¿No me estás escuchando? ¡He dicho largo!

En ese momento aparecen varias personas de seguridad, y Yami ve que no hay posibilidad alguna de razonamiento con Seto. Era una misión imposible, y ya nada podía hacer. Da media vuelta y se retira, dejando a Seto solo con su amargura.

* * *

 **En la calle**

─ Yo digo que Kaiba se ha vuelto completamente loco ─ opina Joey en cuanto el grupo se detiene en una tienda de helados ─. No entiendo qué está pasando con él.

─ Parece ser que se ha enfurecido por no ser capaz de derrotar a Yami, sin importar lo que intente ─ dice Yugi ─. Su orgullo está muy herido por no encontrar la clave para vencer, pero con esa actitud jamás hará un cambio.

─ Sí. Estoy completamente de acuerdo ─ dice Tristán.

El grupo se dedica animadamente entonces a comer helado, cuando de pronto se acerca un nuevo enemigo, el cual resulta ser Yami Bakura, quien de pronto rodea a los amigos en una bruma oscura y hace desaparecer a todos menos a Yugi. El chico mira en todas direcciones con terror, cuando ve quién fue el causante de aquello.

─ Nos encontramos de nuevo, Yugi ─ dice Bakura con una sonrisa llena de maldad ─. Te reto a un duelo de las sombras, y no hay manera de que me puedas decir que no.

─ Pues lo siento mucho, pero parece que no te has dado cuenta que los discos de duelo no están funcionando, y además no hay tableros de mesa cerca para jugar, así que nuestro duelo no se va a dar.

─ ¿Crees que no? ¡Pues yo creo que sí! ─ Bakura saca de algún lado un tablero de parchís, y Yugi entra en pánico ─ Veamos si tienes lo que hace falta para sobrevivir en un parchís de las sombras. Si tú ganas, podrás tener a tus amigos de vuelta, pero si yo gano, me quedaré con tu rompecabezas y en cambio tú y el faraón caerán en el reino de las sombras junto con tus amigos. A ver si esta vez puedes derrotarme ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yugi estaba en un auténtico dilema, y es que tanto él como Yami sabían que el poder que les confería el rompecabezas del milenio sólo podía funcionar cuando se trataba de las cartas de monstruos y no con unos simples dados de parchís. Ahora sí que estaba en graves aprietos si no contaba con el poder de sus trampas locas.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Joey, Tristán, el Bakura normal y Tea se encontraban alrededor de Yami, el cual no se podía creer que hubiera ganado. En un principio ni se había acordado que tenía unos dados trucados que le había dado Duke, y los había conseguido en el momento más crítico, de modo que los podía usar cada vez que necesitaba hacer racha con dobles seises y adelantar sus piezas hasta tener una ventaja considerable sobre Bakura, lo cual fue determinante en su victoria.

Pero era innegable que eso había estado demasiado cerca, y esperaba nunca tener que pasar por aquello.

─ Nos has salvado nuevamente, Yugi. Eso ha estado por los pelos ─ dice Joey suspirando largamente ─. Si no fuera por los dados de Duke, no lo habríamos contado.

─ Pero no podemos estar así por siempre. Esto es demasiado peligroso ─ advierte Tea preocupada.

─ Cierto ¿Qué haremos si el espíritu de la sortija regresa? ─ dice Bakura.

Todos se ponen pensativos. Lo que había dicho Bakura era cierto. No podían esperar a que Yami Bakura volviese a surgir, si bien a Tristán se le ocurría decirle a Bakura que se deshiciera de la sortija del milenio, pero mejor se abstiene de hacer una gracia que bien podría no ser graciosa en absoluto. Yami estaba molesto, y la razón era bastante simple: El cabrón de Seto Kaiba había cruzado la línea con su pataleta, y Yami no iba a soportarlo más, por lo que endereza y regresa a la Corporación Kaiba.

─ ¿Yugi? ─ se extraña Tea.

─ ¿Adónde crees que vas, amigo? ─ dice Joey.

─ Pues a hablar con Kaiba, por supuesto ─ dice Yami sin disimular su furia ─. Va a tener que escucharme, y no se va a ir hasta que acepte regresar los duelos.

A los amigos de Yugi no les queda otra que seguirlo, seguros de que ahora sí iba a conocer la furia del dueño del rompecabezas. Estaban seguros de que Yami terminaría amenazando a Seto con hacerlo pasar una temporada en el reino de las sombras si no accedía, o quizás algunas cosas igualmente horribles para hacer que escarmiente.

* * *

 **Oficina de Seto**

─ ¡Te lo ruego, Kaiba! ¡Devuélvenos los duelos! Nos andes jodiendo así ─ dice Yami de rodillas y sosteniendo la mano de Seto como si le suplicara a un rey, o al mismo papa.

─ ¿Es que no comprender que cuando digo que no es que no? ─ dice Seto.

A los amigos de Yugi les sale una enorme gota. No se esperaban que eso fuera lo que Yami fuera a hacer para disuadir a Seto. Apostaban a lo que sea, pero definitivamente a eso nunca.

─ Vamos, Kaiba. Haré lo que sea, pero por favor regresa los duelos...

─ ¿Dijiste... lo que sea? ─ Seto empieza a sonreír con maldad mientras ve que Yami asentía ─ Pues quiero que me des la revancha, y más te vale que lo aceptes.

Yami se queda perplejo ante aquella exigencia, pero si eso era lo que hacía falta para que Seto accediera, pues que así sea.

─ De acuerdo, Kaiba. Vas a tener tu revancha.

─ Me alegra oír eso ¡Mokuba! ─ el hermano de Seto aparece en el acto ─ Ordena que reactiven el sistema de los discos de duelo, empezando por Ciudad Domino. Los duelos están de regreso.

─ Muy bien, hermano ─ dice Mokuba sonriente antes de retirarse a ejecutar la orden.

Todos se pusieron bastante contentos al saber que Kaiba finalmente había cambiado de opinión. Yami no tenía problema con ello, si bien tendría que modificar su baraja para que Seto ganase y dejara de una vez por todas aquella actitud tan tonta.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

En la arena principal de la gran cúpula Kaiba se encontraban los dos rivales, y el duelo ya había dado comienzo.

─ Es un poco lamentable que Yugi decidiera aflojar su juego para darle oportunidad a Kaiba ─ opina Joey ─. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que fue Tristán quien le dio sus cartas para que juegue con ellas, es seguro que Kaiba esta vez sí gane.

─ ¡Repite eso! ─ protesta Tristán.

─ Vamos chicos, que tenemos que darle nuestro apoyo a Yugi ─ media Tea.

─ ¡No hay manera de que me ganes, Yugi! ─ dice Seto con prepotencia ─ Ya he sacado a mis tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules. A ver cómo le haces para sobrevivir.

─ Muy bien ─ Yami saca una carta y al verla no duda en invocarla ─ ¡Invoco a Niwatori en posición de ataque!

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Niwatori? ─ Seto se aterra al ver al monstruo en cuestión ser invocado.

Acto seguido, Niwatori devora a los tres dragones de Seto para hacerse más fuerte (haciendo caso a la descripción de su carta), y luego lanza su omnipotente ataque, derrotando completamente a Seto, el cual estaba en la misma posición que cuando fue derrotado por Exodia. Tea, Joey y Tristán no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo todo con gran sorpresa, y una gota les resbalaba por la nuca.

─ Se dice que hay personas que no pueden hacer ciertas cosas, que son inútiles para determinadas acciones, y parece que Yugi es pésimo para dejarse derrotar ─ opina Joey.

─ Pienso igual ─ apoya Tristán.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido esta historia? ¿Les gustó? Creo que he puesto lo mejor de mí para tener el mejor resultado posible, y por eso estoy satisfecho por ello, así que los dejo por lo pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
